In good times and in bad
by Tori Bradley
Summary: COMPLETE...Continuation of 'OH SISTER WHERE ART THOU'...Tori and Blake's Story...
1. Default Chapter

Blake breathed in deeply- the sweet scent of vanilla, seawater, and something that was uniquely his wife's. He buried his head deeper into the crook of her neck and shoulder and kissed her softly.  
  
"Tori?" he whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and saw sunlight coming through her bedroom window, creating new shadows along her skin. She felt Blake's arms around her and smiled. Her fingers began to run along his arm raising goose bumps along his tanned skin. "How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
Tori slowly turned back to him. Last night had been incredible. They had made love before, but nothing compared to the tenderness, and pureness of their first time as husband and wife.  
  
She was met by a gently kiss. "Amazing," she said breathlessly. They held each other and drifted off to sleep again. When they woke, it was noontime, and they were enjoying their 'honeymoon.' In actuality, they were only being given a few days off before they had to return to the academy, where Blake was asked to stay on as a liaison between academies, with his home being in Blue Bay Harbor with Tori.  
  
Blake's hand began to rub small circles on her stomach and she smiled. He kissed her passionately and felt every nerve in his body ignite. Just as they were about to resume their activities from the night before, Tori's cell phone rang.  
  
"Let it go," Blake said kissing her again- his hands roaming her back. She turned and glanced over to her phone- she saw that her sister was calling.  
  
"It's Taylor," she said against his lips. "I have to," she said pulling away. Blake didn't leave her side though. He was still holding her and laying kisses along her neck. She smiled and answered. Her eyes went wide for a moment and then her phone fell out of her hands. Blake stopped and was as surprised as Tori, but she scrambled to pick it back up. After a few more moments she hung up and turned back to Blake with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked. Tori faced forward.  
  
"Taylor- she and Eric are getting married..." she said still in shock. Blake smiled and began to massage her shoulders. "I never thought I'd see the day..."  
  
"Are you happy about it?" he asked pulling her back down with him.  
  
"Of course I am! Just a little shocked is all," she said kissing her cheek. Blake positioned himself over her.  
  
"I think I have a way to ease the shock..." Tori smiled and pulled him back to her.  
  
((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))  
  
Days past, and everything was wonderful. Tori was getting stronger everyday, and it brought great joy to everyone's hearts to see her finally recovering from her leukemia. She received a few more calls from Taylor and her heart sank. She was being shipped out over seas to who knows were, but she was happy to learn that Taylor and Eric got gotten married.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Cam commented when she told him. Tori smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"I just talked to her Cam... it really happened, and now she's gone again..." she said sadly. Cam put an arm around her shoulders and they started walking back towards everyone else. The academy was flourishing and was filled to capacity. Tori noticed Marah and Dustin sitting away from everyone else.  
  
"Looks like they're getting along well," Shane said as he snuck up behind them. They all smiled and watched as Dustin leaned in for a small peck on the cheek. Shane stifled a laugh.  
  
"Do you even remember the last girl you kissed?" Cam asked.  
  
Shane looked at her and kept laughing. "Sure do...it was Tori in eighth grade!"  
  
"Again, verifying the fact that you are perpetually thirteen years old," Tori said hitting him lightly in the arm. Shane took this as a challenge.  
  
"You sure you up for this little girl?" he asked. Tori broke away from Cam and smiled.  
  
"Bring it on Big Red," she said as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
A few minutes later Blake came bouncing through the entrance to the Wind Academy and saw Tori and Shane in a heated sparring session. He walked up behind Cam. "What's going on here?" he asked.  
  
Cam and Dustin turned to him. "We were kinda hoping you could tell us...I mean it was cool after a while, but then Tori just like, went nuts!" Dustin said. Blake looked and sure enough, Tori was firing everything she had at him. Shane fell to the ground and Tori placed a knee to his chest.  
  
Both were panting for breath. "Tor...you...win," Shane said breathlessly. Tori looked down and saw a slight look of nervousness in his eyes. She stood and helped him to his feet.  
  
"You alright?" Cam asked as Shane went to join the others. Tori stood there, a little shocked at what had happened.  
  
"Shane...I'm sorry," Tori said softly. Blake went over and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Are YOU okay?" he asked. Tori shook her head.  
  
"No...I think I want to go home," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
The others gave Blake a questioning look, but he shrugged his shoulders and walked her out to the van. Once home, Tori changed and got herself comfortable on the couch. Blake did the same and ordered in dinner for them.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he was clearing everything up. They were in the kitchen cleaning up. Tori had been silent the entire night. Blake knew not to pressure her and waited until she would tell him.  
  
"I got another call from Taylor after you left...she's gone Blake," she said as tears overcame her. "God damn it, I hate crying," she said as he enveloped her in a hug. He laughed a little and let her continue. "She and Eric got married."  
  
"And you're upset about this?" he asked smiling.  
  
"No, no...she shipped out..." he felt her shake a little and kissed her forehead. "Blake, I'm scared...we just found each other and now I might loose her again."  
  
"Tori, she's going to be fine...she's a fighter," he brought her face to his. "Just like you." She gave him a small smile and he kissed her gently.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly. "I don't know what I'd do with out you around to keep me sane." Blake pulled her to him again and kissed her forehead.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Five months past, and Blake had stopped at Storm Chargers before heading to the Wind Academy. He had been at the Thunder Academy all day and couldn't wait to see Tori.  
  
"Blake! I've been looking for you all day!" Kelly said running up to him.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"I just got my support budget in and I have the money now to start my own team! I want you and Hunter for my primary riders." A series of emotions went through him all at once. He was so excited for this! Kelly had always wanted her own team and he and Hunter had dreamed of being primaries...but then his mind went back to the reason he left Factory Blue...  
  
"Kel- that's..." he began to say smiling. Kelly stopped him.  
  
"I know what you're going to say so don't worry- we won't be traveling far, and the most you'll be away is a week...tops." Blake's face then broke out into a huge smile and he hugged her.  
  
"This is great! I'll have to check with Hunter, but I'm sure it'll work!"  
  
Blake told Hunter what Kelly had told him a few days later and his reaction had been the same. "Oh man this is sweet! What did Tori say?" Hunter asked. Blake ran his hand through his hair. Hunter's eyes opened wide. The only time Blake did that was when he was nervous about something. "You haven't told her yet have you?"  
  
"No...she's been really down lately, you know, worrying about Taylor." Hunter walked with him around the grounds of the Thunder Academy. "Will you be able to get time off from here?" he asked looking around at all the students.  
  
"Yeah- the races are usually on weekends anyway and we don't have classes...so when are you going to tell her?"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori was taking a much needed break from her classes. They ended early and she headed out to the beach. Her mind was focused on the waves as she paddled out on her beautiful board that Blake had given her. She saw the perfect swell and made her move. She cut in and out of the curl with ease and saw her chance to get some air.  
  
Much like Shane did on his skateboard, she flew off the wave and into the air, landing behind it and catching another one with ease. A rush went through her body as she rode back into shore with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"That was really something," she heard a voice say to her. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm Mike Riley," he said extending his hand. Tori took it and shook. "I'm a scout for ROXY surfing." Tori got an excited look in her eyes. "I'm here on vacation and my brother told me to come looking for a blonde named Tori. You wouldn't happen to be her would you?"  
  
Tori's grin spread. "Yea- Tori Bradley... you came to look for me? Are you sure about that?"  
  
He smiled and handed her a card. "Yeah, I am. From what I saw, you're on your way to the pros!" Tori laughed a little. "Here's my card. How would you feel about become a sponsored surfer?"  
  
Tori's face was still in shock. "You're serious?"  
  
"Absolutely. Give me a call and we'll see if we can work something out." He shook her hand again and grinned. "It was nice to met you Ms. Bradley."  
  
Tori watched him go and looked at the card she held in her hand. She had waited for something like this her whole life...but she had other things to consider... Sighing, she placed the card in her bag and headed home.  
  
After about ten minutes of driving, she made up her mind and grabbed her cell phone. 


	2. Heartbreak

Blake was sitting on their small balcony porch and looked out at the setting sun. He had told Kelly that he and Hunter were going to ride for her team- now all he had to do was tell Tori...the thought of her finding out that he had kept this from her was killing him. He had talked to Kelly earlier and she had told him that the schedule was going to be a little different than she had thought. They would be gone for weeks at a time when they competed out of state...and that was often.  
  
He heard the door open and he saw her walking towards him. She walked out and sat on his lap, greeting him with a kiss. He smiled at her and noticed the grin on her face. "What puts you in such a fine mood this evening?" he asked.  
  
"I have something to tell you," she said.  
  
"Me too," he replied. "You first." Tori wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I was approached by a scout today from ROXY."  
  
Blake got an excited look in his eyes. "What did he say?"  
  
"He asked if I wanted to be sponsored..."  
  
"And what did you tell him?" Tori kissed him sweetly.  
  
"I told him no...that I had other things I needed to take care of here." Blake felt his heartbeat increase. She had been given the same thing he had and turned it down...for him. Tori felt him start to sweat.  
  
"Wh- why did you do that? I thought that was what you always wanted?" he asked. Tori sat up and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I said no because I have the Academy, my family, and you...why are you acting so weird about this?" Blake took a deep breath.  
  
"I, I just think that you should jump at the opportunity to do something you love," he said. Tori was surprised and a little hurt.  
  
"So you want me to go? You know how these sponsor things go...I could be gone for months at a time...you want me to do that?"  
  
"No, no Tor. That's not what I meant." Tori stood up and leaned on the railing.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you acting so weird...there's something you're not telling me." Her blue eyes stared at him and he hung his head.  
  
"Kelly's made her own racing team, and Hunter and I have agreed to be her primary riders." Tori could only stare at him. She remembered the stories she had heard from Dustin about new teams- they were basically entered in every race they could get into for exposure. Then that led to big factories and sponsors...  
  
"Like a full sponsor team?" she asked. He nodded his head. "I though you said you couldn't take it anymore...you told me you left Factory Blue for me and now you're already sighed up for another team without asking me?" her tone was not angry...not yet.  
  
"This time it's different Tor. Kelly said we wouldn't be gone for more than two months at the most-"  
  
"Two months! Are you fucking kidding me with this shit?" she said as her head rested in her hand. All she could think about was that he was going to leave her like everybody else in her life had. Her father, mother, and now her sister was gone again. "When did you find out about this?"  
  
"Tori please-"  
  
"When did you find out Blake?" she asked again.  
  
"Last week." Before he could get another word in Tori turned and walked back into the apartment. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "Tori," he said as she reached the door. She turned back.  
  
"How could you do this? How could you keep this from me? I gave up my chance FOR YOU Blake. Is what you told me even true? That you left the racing life for me? Or was that just another one of your lies?" she said angrily. They both knew what she meant...the time he had used her to sneak into Ops... Blake was furious that she would even think that.  
  
"It was true."  
  
"Just like when you were hurt and I took you to Ops?"  
  
Blake's anger took over his body. Without thinking he thrust his hand out and fired a blast at her from his fingers. Navy light came from his hand and she ducked out of the way. When she stood up again, a look of sheer terror was in her eyes and tears began to fall. She turned quickly and streaked away.  
  
Blake punched the wall and put a good-sized dent in it. "Fuck!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He sank to the ground and let a few tears stream down his cheeks.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori streaked as fast as she could back to the academy. She didn't even knock when she entered Sensei and Cam's private quarters and ran to her old room. Cam was sitting in his small study and saw her fly into her room and slam the door. He placed his book down and heard her crying.  
  
"Tori? Is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Go away Cam...I can't talk right now..." she said as she cried into a pillow. Her room was the same as it had been since she left- a small bed, dresser, and desk lined the walls and a window facing the mountain.  
  
Cam didn't buy it. He placed his hand on the ID pad and the door slid open. Tori raised her tearstained face and he was at her side instantly. "Is it Taylor?" he asked nervously.  
  
"No," she sobbed. "It's Blake..." she then told him about what had happened. Cam held her to him as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Almost a week had past and by then Hunter, Shane, and Dustin had all heard about the fight. Blake hadn't left the apartment, and Tori hadn't left her room. The guys tried to help them as best they could, but neither one of them wanted it.  
  
After a full week of being apart, Tori went back to the apartment. She made sure Blake wasn't going to be there before making her way to get her things. She had called Mr. Riley...she was flying to San Diego later that night. Unlocking the door, she walked in and gasped. A large hole was in the wall to her left and a burn mark was right next to her head.  
  
Tears and anger flooded her body as she thought back to the reason she was leaving in the first place. How did this happen? How could something so wonderful and right turn out to be so wrong? She still loved him with everything she had...but he had hurt her...again. She pushed her thoughts aside and went to her bedroom to gather a few belongings.  
  
She wasn't planning on taking much- she could get the rest when she reached San Diego. Her surfboard was set where it was the night she left...right next to Blake's motocross gear. She stuffed her cloths into her bag, grabbed her board and headed out to the living room. Her heart stopped when she saw the doorknob turning.  
  
Blake saw her van in the driveway and headed upstairs. He had never meant for this to happen. He knew Tori would be mad at him, but he never expected any of this. His wife...the woman he loved had walked out on him. He just wanted to make everything right again...but after what she had said...he regretted everything he had done. Tori was everything to him and always would be.  
  
He opened the door and saw her standing with a backpack and her surfboard. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He walked in and shut the door. She just stood there frozen.  
  
"Hey," he said. Tori sniffled and moved towards the door. "Tori wait," he called to her as she reached the door. Her mind screamed to just walk away, but her heart told her to turn back, run into his arms, and make up...her mind won out.  
  
"I have to go. I have a flight to catch," she said softly. Blake's face paled.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked nervously. Tori still wasn't facing him.  
  
"Some where away from this...I need time to think," she said as her hand reached the doorknob. Blake's fists formed...his anger getting the better of him.  
  
"You can't leave," he said. "We, we need to talk." She finally turned and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I AM leaving Blake..." she said.  
  
"So that's it? You're just going to go?" he asked angrily.  
  
"For now...yes," she said softly.  
  
"When are you coming back?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said honestly. That was it for Blake. He walked up to her, grabbed her arms and kissed her hard on the lips. She pushed him off her, tears pouring from her eyes. "Goodbye Blake," she said as she placed something into his hand. She grabbed her things and left. As soon as she was gone, he opened his hand and broke down in a fit of tears and rage...her wedding ring was clenched tightly in his hand.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori sat on the plane as it soared through the air. The flight was only an hour, but it seemed like forever. She didn't know what compelled her to give him back her wedding band, but she regretted it with every passing minute. He wanted to talk, but she was too proud and stupid to say anything. She knew she overreacted, but he scared her...enough to make her want to leave him.  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked through the terminal where she took a cab to her new home. When she got out, she was standing in front of a large beach house and was greeted by a very tall brunette. "You must be Tori," she said extending her hand.  
  
"That's me," she said forcing a smile.  
  
"I'm Rae. Welcome to the ROXY house," she said smiling. Tori followed her into the large house. "Ten girls live here, and the guys have a house down the beach." They continued their tour until Tori came to her room. It was very much like her room at Ops- small, but comfy. Her window faced the water and she breathed in the salt air.  
  
"Thanks Rae," she said as she took her board out of its bag. Rae's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wow...that's the coolest board I've ever seen." She looked closer and smiled. "Maniloa? You must know you're surfing if people call you that." She got up and turned the board over. "Pet name?" she asked. Tori fought back her tears as she thought of Blake and how he would always call her Blondie. "Where did you get something like this?"  
  
"My husband gave it to me," she said without thinking. Rae put the board down.  
  
"You're married? Wow...you're the only one here that's claimed," she said. Tori turned away to hide her expression. "So when's he coming?"  
  
"He's not..." 


	3. back to you

Two months passed by slowly. Night after night Blake would roll over in bed and feel the empty, cold spot where she had once laid. Her ring hung around a chain on his neck...he knew she would take it back...she just had to.  
  
He started racing for Kelly, but after hearing that he and Tori were apart, he was given more flexibility with his schedule. He rolled over again and looked at the clock and knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight.  
  
Tori was in very much the same situation. Her career was slowly taking off and she was enjoying her life...but there was one thing that was missing. She still wore her engagement ring and would often dream of Blake. Almost every night she would curl up with a pillow in her arms, dreaming of him. The sun was beginning to rise and she climbed out of bed to grab her gear.  
  
Blake was heading out to the academy when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Blake? It's Eric. Is Tori home? I really need to talk to her," Eric said. Taylor was overseas and they really hadn't talked to Eric much, so they had no clue about the fight.  
  
Blake sighed. "No. She's surfing," he said truthfully.  
  
"Shit...listen I need you to tell her something." The line was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "Taylor's plane was shot down...she's okay," he threw in quickly. "But she had to eject from her plane and has some minor injuries."  
  
Blake's eyes were wide. "She's okay? You sure?" he asked.  
  
"I just talked to her a little while ago...she seemed okay. Look I just want Tori to know that she's okay in case she heard something. Can you tell her for me?" Blake took a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll tell her."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
It was around ten that evening that Tori finally settled in. She had been surfing all day...she had the feeling that something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Lying on her bed she saw a cab pull up to the front of the house, but she couldn't see the passenger. A few moments later a soft tapping was heard on her door. Kaiya, another surfer, poked her head in.  
  
"Uh, Tor? There's so really hot guy downstairs that says he's you husband?" she said. Tori sat up. "You want me to send him up?"  
  
She took a deep breath. Something must have happened. "Yeah- send him up." Kaiya disappeared and Tori suddenly grew nervous and waited until she heard knocking again. Blake stepped into the doorway. She fought every urge in her body as he stood there looking as gorgeous as ever. Blake couldn't speak...she was sitting on her bed in a pair of navy boxer shorts and a ROXY tank top. Her hair was a little longer and it fell over her left shoulder.  
  
"Have a seat," she said motioning to a chair across from her. He shut the door and sat. A few seconds went by before she spoke. "What brings you here at this hour?" she asked.  
  
Blake sighed. "This is the only flight I could get...and I had to tell you this in person." Tori crossed her legs and leaned closer to him, her fear rising. "I got a call from Eric this morning..."  
  
Tori's face paled and tears formed. "Oh my God...Taylor?" she asked as she began to sob. Her eyes closed and she placed her head in her hands. Blake moved over and held her in his arms.  
  
"She's okay Tori...he said that she was taken down in combat, but she ejected before it crashed." He began to rub her back lovingly. He knew he was only trying to comfort her, but she felt so good in his arms...so right.  
  
Tori slowly sank into his arms. "She's okay?" she asked hoarsely. Blake held her to him.  
  
"Yes...he talked to her and said she was fine. I didn't want to tell you over the phone," he said as his lips came dangerously close to her forehead. Tori slowly raised her head to meet his eyes.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly. Blake's hand slowly reached out and touched her face. Tori didn't know what inside of her caused her to react, but she flinched away- thinking about what he had done earlier.  
  
Blake looked at the look of fear in her eyes and felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He had caused her to be like this. His anger again got the best of him. It was just like his Sensei told him- he always let his emotions get the better of him. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he stood. He turned his back to her and headed for the door.  
  
Tori sat on the bed with her head down. Why did she do that? This was her husband- the man she loved more than anything in the world-the man she had pledged herself to for life. Yes he had gotten angry at her, but after thinking long and hard about it, she realized that she hadn't hhelped the situation.  
  
And after thinking about some more, she knew she would have reacted in a similar fashion- letting her emotions take her over and reacting. Maybe that was what she needed to do now- let her emotions take over.  
  
"Blake," she said softly. "Please, don't leave me," she said as she broke down into tears. The sound of her crying tore him apart. He turned back and sat next to her. Cautiously, he reached his arms out and folded them gently over her back. Tori slowly leaned into him and settled in his arms.  
  
This is what they had been dreaming about. Some unknown force pulled them closer together and their lips met for a soft, tender kiss that ignited their senses. They pulled away slightly, but then went back hungrily.  
  
Their tongues met and rolled over each other fiercely. They slowly lowered down until Blake was leaning over her, kissing her passionately. Their hands slowly roamed, and familiarized themselves with each other's bodies. Blake's shirt was the first article to be removed. Tori trailed kisses along his strong shoulders and chest. He took off her shirt and ran his hands over her breasts, all the while holding their lips together.  
  
Soon the rest of their garments were off and Blake was inside of her. Neither one of them could think about anything but each other. Not their pasts, or futures- just the present. At this moment everything was as it should be. They moved in perfect rhythm as their bodies melted together.  
  
Tori felt herself release and soon felt Blake's body go limp on top of her. He rolled off and kissed her gently as he held her to his chest. They were both panting and sweating as they came back to earth. Blake kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you Blondie," he said softly. Tori suppressed the urge to cry. She couldn't believe what they had just done...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake woke up the next morning smiling. He opened his eyes and saw Tori gone. His heart sank. Did she regret what they did the night before? His mind was racing. He had blown it again.  
  
"About time you woke up," a voice said. He turned and saw Tori on the other side of the room packing her bag.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. She zipped the bag closed.  
  
"We're going home," she said softly, avoiding his eyes. "I talked to Riley and he's letting me go...I should never had left her...I need to see my sister." Blake's heart again sank.  
  
"We need to talk about last night," he said getting up. Tori continued to avoid the subject. She was still upset with him and deep down she was regretting what they had done the night before. It was too soon...they both needed time to sort things out.  
  
"The flight leaves in a few hours...you should probably-"  
  
"We can't avoid this Tor," he said gently. Tori sighed and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"I don't know what happened, Blake...but it shouldn't have...not yet." She closed her eyes and felt him reached out to cup her face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'll get ready then." She watched him get up and dressed, averting her eyes away when he was naked. She knew she had hurt him.  
  
Blake dressed quickly and walked out the door. Tori watched as he headed out to the beach. As soon as he got there he began running. He didn't know where he was going, or why he was doing it. He just had to run. He ran around a small dune and started sparring against the air.  
  
He was so angry and frustrated with everything. He loved her more than life itself. Why did any of this have to happen? He produced ten roundhouse kicks in a row and then a large back flip before sinking to his knees. His fists pounded into the sand. When he focused again, his eye caught sight of the ring he wore on his left hand. Then everything hit him at once.  
  
He had broken his promise to be true to her... a promise he had sworn in front of his friends, family...and his wife. His mind went back to the gift Sensei gave then on their wedding day- the banner with their insignias on it, joined together. He had to fix this.  
  
"Blake?" he turned when he heard her voice. Tori stood there in a light blue sundress with her hair flowing down her shoulders. She saw him run away, and had heard his cries when he was sparring. She was, in truth, worried about him. Her voice caught in her throat when she saw her ring hanging around his neck.  
  
He looked at her and felt his heart melt. "You're beautiful," he said without thinking. She blushed slightly and watched as he got up. He was sweating and his arm muscles were throbbing. It took her a moment to gain her composure.  
  
"I, I was just coming to make sure you were alright," she said at last. He dusted his hands off and tucked her ring back into his shirt.  
  
"I guess that depends on your definition of alright." His head turned out to the water, and they stood there for a few moments in awkward silence. "Do you still love me?" he asked softly. Tori felt tears begin to sting her eyes and she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Yes," she answered. Her eyes didn't leave the figure standing in front of her. He was still facing the water...tears in his eyes now as well.  
  
"Then why are we doing this to each other?" he said spinning around. "I know I messed up Tor," he said. Blake carefully made his way over to her and placed his hands on her arms. She raised her head to look at him. "I'm sorry...for everything." He lowered his head. "The day you walked out, I felt like I had died. Please," he said pleadingly.  
  
Tori didn't know what to do. This is what she had been dreaming about since the day they parted...so why was she so reluctant to take him back? Maybe it was the little voice in her head that screamed 'he lied to you AGAIN,' or maybe it was that she still remembered the look in his eyes when he fired at her...and the fear she felt.  
  
She looked into his eyes and instantly saw the truth in his words. The fear she felt left when she gazed into his brown orbs. She didn't say anything, but pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Blake buried his head into her shoulder and held her to him.  
  
"I love you," he heard her whisper. "I'm sorry too...I, I shouldn't have said those things to you."  
  
He pulled away slightly and kissed her forehead. "I know I scared you...I never meant for it to get that out of hand." She smiled a little and rested her head on his shoulder. "I promise I'll never hurt you again..."  
  
Tori just clung to him and kissed his neck. "You better not," she said laughing a little. 


	4. back to normal

The next few days were hard for Blake and Tori when they returned home. Things were still a bit awkward between the two. Tori had slept on the couch for the past two nights. Blake was glad to have her home, but he wanted nothing more than to have things go back to the way they were.  
  
Tori was sitting on her balcony sipping her coffee when the phone rang. Blake had left for the track already...maybe he was calling her about something. When she answered it however, she was shocked and excited to find her sister on the other end.  
  
"Tori, I'm fine...really. Just a few bruises and a cut on my cheek. I'm home for good now," Taylor said. Tori felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her heart. "So how are things at home?" Tori sighed. She had to tell her. For the next hour, they talked about everything that had happened when she had left.  
  
"I love him so much Taylor..." Tori said.  
  
"You were always the one telling me to let people in. I think you need to start helping yourself," Taylor replied. "I mean, Eric drives me nuts sometimes, but I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
They talked a little more and then hung up. Tori sat back in her chair and looked down at her left hand- something was missing and she intended to get it back.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake made his way around the track and stopped his bike in front of Kelly, who had her stopwatch in hand. "Blake, you're giving up too much air on the jumps," she said. "We have that tournament next week." Blake sighed and settled his helmet on his handlebars.  
  
"I know...my mind's just not all here right now." Kelly gave him a sympathetic smile and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I think we've had enough for today," she said. Blake nodded and loaded his bike into the van. He decided to walk home and try to clear his head. He walked down the sidewalk towards their apartment and saw two teenagers sitting on a bench holding hands. He smiled a little as he thought of Tori and him.  
  
They were once those awkward teens trying to figure out their feelings. Now they were 22 and 21, married, and still trying to figure out where they stood. He continued to walk and came across a street vendor selling flowers. He looked through the arrangement of beautiful flowers until he came to the one he was looking for- a white rose tipped with blue.  
  
He paid the vendor and continued walking. He knew Tori loved these roses...maybe it would help break through her icy exterior and let him back in. His thoughts were interrupted when he reached his destination. He walked around the back of the building and saw his love sitting on the balcony.  
  
The way the sun hit her face made his heart skip a beat. She was like an angel in the setting sunlight. He walked into the building and up the stairs. When he opened the door he saw that candles had been lit, the place was meticulously cleaned, and there was a bottle of wine sitting on the table with two glasses. He smiled and went to find her. When he reached the balcony he saw that her eyes were closed slightly and that she was wearing the same dress she had worn the day they got married.  
  
She didn't hear him open the door, or walk through the kitchen. She had been thinking about what Taylor had said to her all day. She had to stop listening to her head and start listening to her heart. She spent the day making everything perfect for when he got home. As she was looking through her closet she stumbled across her wedding dress. The dress was blue, but it was so pale it appeared white.  
  
She smiled when she remembered her wedding day...she took it out, put it on, and prayed that Blake would understand why she was doing all this. She wanted to let him know that she still loved him and would forever.  
  
She looked back into the apartment and saw that he wasn't there. 'He should be home by now,' she thought as she rose. She stopped short when she heard soft music coming from the living room. She recognized the song instantly...'Your Song'... the same one that had been playing when he took her to Hawaii. Cautiously she made her way into the living room and saw him standing there in his ninja uniform.  
  
He smiled when he saw her and took out the rose from behind his back. She walked over to him and took the rose. His hand lingered on hers and she looked into his eyes. "Dance with me," he whispered. She simply nodded her head and let him hold her close to him. "That day when that thing attacked you on the beach," he said into her ear. "That's when I knew I loved you. It didn't matter what sides we were on, I just knew I had to save you."  
  
Tori felt his hand reach the small of her back as they swayed to the music. "After I got hit and you brought me back to Ops, it killed me to lie to you. It's still killing me..."  
  
"I know you never meant to use me," she whispered through her tears. "And I never meant to hurt you...but I know I did...and I'm sorry." They pulled away slightly and Tori placed her hand behind his neck and began to scratch lightly- a gesture she knew he loved. He gave her a small smile and placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
They both had tears in their eyes as they leaned in and kissed. A surge of electricity seemed to run through their veins. They pulled away gasping for air. Their foreheads leaned against each other and Blake pulled his necklace off. He removed the ring he wore and took her left hand in his.  
  
"I love you," he said as he placed it on her finger. Tori felt him hold her hand and they leaned in for another kiss. They pulled away and Blake looked at her with his signature smile that made her weak at the knees. "Are we okay?" he asked. Tori didn't say anything, but pulled him in for the most passionate kiss she had ever given him.  
  
"Yes..." she breathed. They held each other for several minutes, taking in the comfort they had been longing for. Blake pulled away and led her over to the couch.  
  
"I want to give you something else...it's something I learned at the Thunder academy a long time ago," he took her hands in his and concentrated his powers. His hands began to glow a dark blue, casing her hands in the light. Tori felt the warmth radiating from his hands course through her body. The light faded and he opened his eyes.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
"I've just bonded myself to you...Sensei Omino taught me and Hunter how to do it. It's like you're a part of me and I'm a part of you...literally. We'll be together forever this way...even after we pass into the next life...kinda like Shane and Skyla."  
  
Tori then recognized the gesture. She had read about it, but she never thought it was possible. Like something you only heard about in ancient lore. Her hands were still being held in his and suddenly began to glow a faint color of light blue. She smiled and concentrated her powers. Blake soon felt the same sensation and smiled wide.  
  
"Sensei used to tell me stories about this...he said that when two souls meet and they recognize each other, their true colors will show...because of love." She began to rub circles in his hands and felt the power fading. "I guess he was right."  
  
The rest of the evening went by smoothly. It was like nothing had ever happened to sour their relationship. The wine was gone, the candles had long burnt out, but they remained on the couch, content to stay in each other's arms.  
  
"I need to turn in," Tori said after a while. Blake kissed her temple and stood. "Do you have any room in your bed?" Blake stood up and brought her close to him.  
  
They walked back to their room and Tori laughed when she saw the mound of pillows where she would normally sleep. "What? I couldn't sleep without you...I had to make a substitution," Blake said as he spread the pillows out. Tori smiled and began to remove her dress. Blake turned back and saw her beginning to undress. He walked over and helped her.  
  
Placing a hand on her neck, he eased the left shoulder of the dress off and laid small kisses on her tanned skin. She closed her eyes and felt his hands slide down her arms and his lips rest on her pulse. Both shoulders were now bare and the rest of the dress fell to the floor leaving her in a matching blue bra and panties set. She turned around and saw the look of love and admiration in his eyes. He leaned in a kissed her lips and felt her hands begin to undo the zippers of his uniform.  
  
Soon they were both standing there in their underclothes. Tori kissed her way down to his boxers and removed them...she then began to kiss back up him, but stopped when she reached the one thing that brought her so much pleasure. Blake's eyes closed when he felt her lips around him. He ran his hands through her hair and let out soft moans as she continued her labors.  
  
She smiled as she pulled away and kissed up to his lips. Blake grabbed at her hungrily and quickly removed her remaining garments. His fingers probed her as he led her back to the bed. He cupped her breasts in his hands and began to gently massage and lay kisses on them. Tori reached her hands behind her and clutched the pillows. This was better than anything she had ever experienced.  
  
"Blake," she said breathlessly. The tone in her voice made Blake want her more. He brought his lips to meet hers and slowly pushed himself into her, letting all the emotion and love he held for her show. Beads of sweat began to form on their bodies as their pelvises met and released in fluid motions.  
  
Tori moved herself slightly and felt him hit a sweet spot she hadn't known about. He felt her respond by digging her nails into his skin. He ignored the pain and found that he felt more pleasure in this than he ever thought possible. Tori was gasping for breath as she felt her climax. Blake felt her tighten around him and found that to be his undoing. He clung to her tightly and began kissing her neck.  
  
Tori's eyes were closed slightly and she had a grin on her face. Blake's body was pressed up against hers and she kissed his forehead. He moved off of her, but kept his head resting on her chest. Their hearts beat in tune with one another, the way it was always meant to be. 


	5. second chances

Tori woke up with a contented sigh as the warm air blew through her bedroom window. The first rays of sunlight were streaming into the room, allowing her to turn to her right and look at the person beside her... a smile appeared on her lips as Blake mumbled something and rolled over, laying his hand on her hip.  
  
His eyes opened and he saw Tori grinning at him. "Good morning Mrs. Bradley," he said smiling. Tori couldn't help but smile back. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Good morning," she said as she pulled away. Blake looked at her and got a devilish look in his eye- Tori was wearing nothing but the bed sheet ad held it protectively over her chest. Tori caught his look. "What?" she asked.  
  
Blake said nothing, and reached his hand over to rest his fingertips on the top of the sheet. Tori bit her lip as he leaned in and kissed her again. His hand reached up and placed a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "I missed waking up with you. You're hair's all frazzled and your cheeks are red-"  
  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked giggling.  
  
"What I was going to say is that I think you look gorgeous in the morning."  
  
"Good save Thunderboy," she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"What can I say? I got skills."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," she said smiling. Blake took this as his chance, and began to attack her with his fingers. "Stop! That tickles!" she cried as he continued to torment her.  
  
"Say, Blake is the greatest blue ranger ever," he jested. Tori got a serious look on her face.  
  
"You're not blue! You're navy!" she protested through her laughter.  
  
"Say it," he said.  
  
"Alright! Blake is the greatest blue ranger ever!" she said. Blake stopped and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thank you," he said cockily. Tori stopped laughing and looked up into her husband's face. His brown eyes looked lovingly into her blue ones. "I, uh, have to get to the track in a little bit...you should come with me. You know, say hi to everyone."  
  
Tori thought for a moment. "Can I go out with you? I think it would e fun to get out on the track again."  
  
"What, so you can break another bike? I dunno..." he said jokingly.  
  
"Alright, that's it," she said as she climbed on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. Blake wasn't at all surprised that she could hold him down. She always was pretty strong. "For that you need to be punished," she whispered into his ear. Blake felt her lips on his neck, and suffered the wrath of his wife...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"It's a big tournament guys. You really need to get your turns down if you want to go head to head with the pros," Kelly said as she addressed Blake and Hunter. Blake knew she was right. The Anderson Cup was the biggest tournament around. Any team-sponsored rider was eligible to compete, but the competition was steep. Pros from all over the world came in hopes of getting a full factory sponsorship from Anderson Racing.  
  
"I read the line up. I faced a couple of the guys when I was with Factory Blue and I must say we have our work cut out for us," Blake said. Hunter strapped his helmet back on and they took off around the track.  
  
"Kelly!" Tori called. Kelly turned and saw the smiling blonde approach her. They met for a small hug. Tori stood next to her and kept looking at the stopwatch and then back to the guys. "He's giving up too much air on the jumps."  
  
Kelly turned to her surprised. "You noticed that too?" Tori nodded her head.  
  
"It's not hard to fix either. If he just bent himself a little lower onto the bike and didn't over ref the throttle, then he'd at least shave a few seconds off his lap time. If he doesn't, then he'll blow his top end for sure," she said still looking out at her husband.  
  
Kelly's mouth was hanging open now. "When did you learn so much about motocross?" Tori giggled a little.  
  
"I guess being married to an over obsessed former factory rider is rubbing off on me.... plus the fact that in surfing you have to be aerodynamic. The more you crouch down, the faster you'll go on the wave."  
  
Kelly smiled. "It's good to hear you and Blake are better," she said giving her a sweet smile. Tori returned it and turned when she heard the guys pull up.  
  
Blake's face lit up when he saw Tori waiting for him. "How was that?" Before Kelly could answer Tori cut in.  
  
"You're losing time on the jumps," she said. "And you're going to blow you're top end if you don't stop over revving your throttle every time you hit the air."  
  
"Dude, where'd you learn to talk like that? Are you another cyb-" Hunter began before Tori cut him off.  
  
"I learned from Blake...and Dustin helped a little," she said giving Hunter a look. Hunter knew he had almost revealed Cyber Cam and hopped back on his bike.  
  
"I think you just found yourself a pit manager," Kelly said tapping Blake on the shoulder. Both Tori and Blake looked at her skeptically. "You and Hunter may be in the same division and on the same team, but I can't coach both of you when you're out there. You each have your own style...and I think Tori here knows yours inside and out."  
  
Tori gave Blake a questioning glance and he just shrugged. Tori took a deep breath. "It's just on the weekends?"  
  
"Yes, but the cup tournament is a month event. Four weekends in a row. Then if all goes well from there, we'll have a bigger budget to travel more. What do you say?" Kelly asked.  
  
Blake gave her an approving nod. "Alright. I'm in."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"You're sure you don't mind me doing this. I mean I would hate for anything to happen out there and then bringing it back in here, you know?" Tori asked as they were packing their bags. Tori came across a ROXY tank top and threw it on the bed.  
  
Blake went over and gave her a hug. "I'm absolutely positive. I can't think of anyone else I would want in my pit.... are you happy you did this? Giving up the sponsorship and all?" he asked as he saw the shirt on the bed.  
  
"I'm happy that I got a taste of what it was like. But I only went because I was angry and that was wrong. I made up my mind when I told him 'no' the first time. I had things here that were more important." she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"And now you're tagging along with me," he said throwing her a blue windbreaker.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she saw the name on the back. 'Thunderstorm Racing' in Crimson and Navy.  
  
"Kelly let us name the team," he said as he helped her put it on. Tori turned around and posed for him.  
  
"How do I look?" she said grinning. Blake grabbed her in his arms.  
  
"I'm going to have to fight the other riders off you with a stick."  
  
Over the next month, both Hunter and Blake qualified for the final race and placed first and second respectively. Things were slowly getting back to normal. Hunter won the tournament and was now a member of Anderson Racing. Kelly received a VERY large check for winning and began to line up tournaments for Blake, Hunter, and Dustin to enter.  
  
Tori and Blake's one year anniversary was fastly approaching and Tori was scrambling for something to give him. Blake had done so much for her, and she wanted more than anything to be able to give him something he would never forget.  
  
Little did she know that Blake was also having difficulty trying to figure out what to do. Then the thought hit him. He was walking through the video store and came across a movie called 'Endless Summer.' It was about two guys that chased the summer around the globe surfing. He may not have the money for around the world, but he did have enough for a little trip.  
  
Tori was racking her brain for ideas but still came up with nothing. The front door opened and Blake set his gear off to the side. He still rode everyday after his training at the academies.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" he called laughing.  
  
"You're a dork," she said greeting him with a kiss.  
  
"But you love me," he said.  
  
"Yes I do." Tori went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. She felt his arms slide around her waist loosely. She leaned back in his embrace and felt his lips meet her cheek.  
  
"I have a gift for you," he said. Tori turned around.  
  
"Blake, it's not for another week!" she said. He gave her a sly grin.  
  
"I know, but I can't wait." he pulled an envelope from his pocket and she opened it. Tickets to Hawaii. Her face lit up and she hugged him tight, ignoring the pain it brought. "Let's just call it the honeymoon we never got... I got the same house we stayed in before."  
  
Tori kissed him deeply and hugged him again. "When do we leave?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. Sensei pretty much ordered me to take you away for a while. We've been through a lot Tor, we need this," he whispered. Tori rested her forehead against his and smiled.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The flight touched down and Tori and Blake took a cab to the cottage they had stayed in over a year ago. Nothing had changed inside or out. The waves were still pounding and the sun was setting. It truly was paradise. Tori set her board against the outside wall before heading in. Blake scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold causing her to laugh.  
  
He stopped in front of the picture window that overlooked the sunset. "We really have two weeks here?" Tori asked. Blake nodded his head and leaned in to capture her lips.  
  
"I love you Victoria Jean Bradley," he said. He knew it irritated her when he called her by her full name, but it just sounded nice to say.  
  
Tori wiggled her way out of his arms and stood in front of him. "Blake Owen Bradley if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me riled up." He gave her a devilish grin and ran out of the house with her right on his heels.  
  
A week passed, and it was finally their anniversary. Blake had woken up to his warm, naked wife in his arms and he smiled. They would have been content to just stay like this forever- wrapped around each other gently.  
  
Tori woke up when she felt gentle circles being rubbed into her lower back. She smiled and let out soft moans as his hands gently worked the tight muscles. "Down a little more," she said. Blake laughed and did as she asked. She melted against his touch and felt her entire body relax.  
  
"Happy anniversary," he whispered, kissing her earlobe. Tori in one swift motion turned herself so she was straddling him.  
  
She leaned down and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and his chin, avoiding his mouth as she teased him. "I plan on making this day one you'll never forget," she said to him as she moved her hands over his pecs and down to his abs. She finally edged her lips to his mouth and bit playfully at his lip. Her hands gently caresses his body as he pulled her in for a kiss that left their bodies tingling.  
  
"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" he asked as he kissed her again. Tori pushed her hair to one side and met his lips while placing herself down on him. Blake gasped for breath as he suddenly felt her around him. She grinned and began to lift her hips up and down. He grasped onto her hips and watched as she pulled herself off completely and then drove back down.  
  
He tensed then and sat up, wrapping his arms around her. They continued to move at a painfully slow speed, but they were enjoying it very much. Blake found his release first with Tori's coming right after. They sat there holding each other panting for breath. Blake's hand came up and smoothed back her sweat-matted hair. He leaned in and kissed her breathlessly. Tori smiled and kissed him in return.  
  
"Just wait and see what I have in store for you next," she said. Blake kissed her cheek.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Surfing."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori couldn't control her laughter. Blake couldn't surf to save his life. "Blake!" she hollered from where she stood in the water. "You're out too far! You'll never catch a wave back!" Blake smiled and ignored her comments. He had a trick up his sleeve. Just like she had paid attention to him racing, Blake had paid close attention to her in the water and had even gone out a few times to try and impress her.  
  
Now was the time. He sat on the board and saw a swell coming in. He laid flat and paddled his way towards shore. Tori saw the swell too and decided to have a little fun. She concentrated her powers and with a small flick of her fingers the wave began to come in quickly. Blake saw the wave closer to him and paddled faster until he found himself caught up in it.  
  
Tori's mouth dropped when she saw him stand and slowly move in the wave. He was making his way in and out of the curl very carefully and had a huge smile on his face. Tori called the wave off and the swell died. Blake stood in the water and ran up to her. He saw that she had her hands on her hips.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she asked smiling. Blake stuck the board in the sand. "You watch me and know about racing, I watch you and get surfing. Same thing." He said shaking the water out of his hair. Tori only smiled and kissed his cheek. "Where are you going?" he asked when she ran off.  
  
"Body surfing! C'mon!" he gave her a grin and ran after her. As soon as she was up to her waist in water, she felt Blake tackle her into the foamy water. They both came up soaking wet and laughing. Tori threw her arms around him and they fell back into the water, kissing as they went under.  
  
They surfaced again and Blake picked her up in his arms and laid kisses all over her neck causing her to laugh out loud. He let her go and she blasted him in the face with a small wall of water. He looked at her with a smug look on his face, but he smiled. Tori walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I love you," she said smiling. He wrapped one arm around her and dipped her as he kissed her. He brought her back up and Tori stumbled a little. "Wow." Blake grinned and shoved her back into the water. She came up with a 'mock angry' face on. He leaned in a kissed her lips gently.  
  
"I love you."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
They spent the rest of the day lounging around the beach, surfing a little more, and just enjoying each other's company. They walked down the beach until they came back to their house. A few trees were off to the side and they decided to sit there and watch the sunset. Blake leaned his back against the palm and Tori sat between his legs with her back on his chest.  
  
He rested his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his as he held her. "Do you remember when I followed you after Leeann?" Tori asked as the sky was turning colors. Blake let out a light chuckle.  
  
"And I said you were cute when you were jealous, yeah I remember," he said.  
  
"I meant what I said...I never doubted you Blake. And now, after all that we've been through over the past few years I know I never will," she said turning her face to his. He ran the back of his hand along her cheek.  
  
"And I meant what I said...you do look cute when you're jealous...and when you're sleeping, or smiling, or surfing...you always look beautiful to me, and you always will." Their lips met briefly before they returned their gaze to the last rays of sunlight that graced the earth. They looked up at the oncoming night- where midnight blue met sky blue...  
  
They walked back to the house and together they made a light dinner and ate happily. Blake had brought a special type of wine that he knew Tori loved. She was happily surprised and sipped her glass long after the meal was done. Blake cleared the dishes and came back out with a box.  
  
"Blake- I told you not to get me anything! This is enough," she said gesturing to their surroundings. He laughed and sat next to her on the porch.  
  
"Technically I didn't buy it. It was given to me to give to my wife by my parents." He opened the box to reveal a single sapphire on a silver chain. Tori's hand went over her mouth. Blake took it out and put it on her. "My mom had a ruby and a sapphire hanging around her neck for Hunter and me. She said that one day, when we found a girl, and of course we were like 'ew! Girls are gross!' but then again we were like eight and seven at the time. Anyway, she told us that when we found THE girl she would give them our gem...so that they'd always have a piece of her and a piece of us."  
  
Tears were now in her eyes. She looked down at her engagement ring and was instantly reminded of her mother. "Blake, it's wonderful," she said as she held it in her hand. "I'll treasure it forever," she said kissing him. She wiped her eyes and stood up.  
  
"I have a gift for you too, but it's nothing like this," she said holding her new jewelry. Blake sat back in the light of the candles and torches that had been lit around the porch.  
  
"Tori, you've given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. You married me." Tori laid a gentle kiss on his lips and parted.  
  
"Just give me a minute smooth talker. And then I'll give you my present," she said grinning. Blake sat back and finished his wine. He looked over to the door and saw Tori's board propped up against the wall. He could clearly make out 'Maniloa' on the back part. Tori truly lived up to the famed folklore woman. He had seen her ride the biggest waves and overcome them...and she even managed to get her prince.  
  
"Blake. Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to," Tori called from inside the house. Blake set his glass down and closed his eyes. "Are they closed?"  
  
"Yes," he said laughing. "What's going on anyway?" she didn't answer him, but turned on the CD player. She had been practicing this for days in secret...she hoped it would go okay.  
  
Blake heard soft Hawaiian music start to play and then smelled the sweet scent of Orchids filled his senses. "Open your eyes," she said gently. Blake opened them and saw Tori standing in front of him with a white lei that she placed around his neck and then backed away. Blake was awestruck.  
  
Her hair was half up with an orchid over her ear. She had on a navy and white bikini top and a loose fitting white wrap that covered her from the waist down, leaving her entire stomach exposed. Blake watched as she slowly began to move her hips in a steady rhythm from left to right. Her hands began to move in intricate patterns above her head and in front of her.  
  
"Long ago in the land of Hawaii there lived the beautiful maiden Maniloa." As she spoke, her hands acted out the story as she had been taught. "She loved the prince of the islands, and he loved her. But the prince's father, the king, demanded a test for her to marry his son. So Maniloa went out one night when the moon was full and the stars played high in the sky in search of the great Tsunami wave. The king and the prince watched as she rode the way all the way into the castle."  
  
Her hands came down in front of her and she sank to the ground. Blake sat there in awe of her. She was already a great dancer, but this was more than he could have imagined. She looked back up at him and smiled. "Well?" she said still sitting on her knees. Blake got up and helped her to her feet.  
  
"What happened to her? Did she ever get the prince?" he asked as his hands rested on her bare back. Tori placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes...she did," she said as she leaned in and kissed him. Blake picked her up, still holding the kiss and walked back into the house. 


	6. talks and the storm

When they arrived back in Blue Bay Harbor, Tori got some surprising news. Blake had just stepped through the door when Tori literally jumped into his arms, sending him to the floor with her on top of him. "Did you miss me that much?" he said.  
  
"I'm going to be an Aunt!!! Taylor's pregnant! She's having twins!" she just about screamed. Blake's eyes went wide. "You're going to be an Uncle!" she said hugging him. Blake hugged her back and attempted to sit up. "Oh geeze, I'm sorry," she said helping him up. "I'm just so excited for her."  
  
Blake kissed her cheek and hugged her close again. "Twins? Are you serious?" he asked as they went to their room. He had been helping out at Storm Chargers doing inventory with Kelly and Dustin ALL day. She said they would be out by 5...it was now 11 and he was exhausted. He sat on the bed and leaned back.  
  
"We could have twins you know," Tori said as she sat against the headboard. Blake's eyes popped open. They hadn't ever talked about having kids before.  
  
"We could?" he asked as he turned on his side to look at her. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah. My grandma on my mum's side was a twin and it skips a generation. I guess Taylor and me are next in line," she said drawing circles in the comforter. There were a few moments of silence before Blake spoke.  
  
"Have you ever...thought about it? Kids I mean?" Tori had a small smile on her face, and she looked at him.  
  
"I've thought about it since the day my mum died...I would love to give someone the kind of love she and my dad gave me." She lowered her head again. Her hand though found his. "What about you?"  
  
He sighed and ran his thumb over her hand. "My parents died and I thought it was the end of the world...then when I saw them again in the Cavern...I knew I wanted to be everything they were. They instilled so many great things in me that I would love to pass on to my kids..." he said. Tori raised her eyes to his.  
  
"A little of you and a little of me...all mixed in together," she said softly. Blake edged himself up on the bed and held her to him.  
  
"He'd go to the thunder academy," he said.  
  
"Or the Wind academy," Tori said.  
  
"Right, or the Wind academy," he said chuckling a little. Tori looked up at him and they met for a gentle kiss.  
  
"I want a baby, Blake," she said shyly. Blake leaned over and turned out the light.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Six and a half agonizing months passed, and Blake and Tori had no luck. They went to a doctor and he had told them that Tori's past chemo might have had something to do with it. They headed home after another negative checkup and noticed the weather got very cold very fast. Tori sank into the couch and wrapped herself in a navy fleece blanket.  
  
Blake went over and sat with her. He placed a hand underneath her chin. "We can always adopt," he said smiling. Tori raised her head and smiled a little. She moved so she was resting in his arms. Blake turned the TV on and saw that a snowstorm was heading their way. Tori's eyes widened when she saw that the worst of it was headed right for Silver Hills.  
  
"What if Taylor goes into labor or something?" Tori said. Taylor was due anytime now and everyone was anxiously waiting.  
  
"I doubt that will happen. I mean of all the nights in all the world..."  
  
"Don't say that! Weird stuff like that always happens," she said. They cuddled on the couch for much of the afternoon until the snow began to fall. Slow at first, and then heavier. The lights began to flicker and then went out.  
  
"Great," Blake said. He looked outside and saw that all the lights in the neighborhood were off. "looks like a blackout," he said turning back to Tori. She got up and got some candles to light the room. He watched as she bent over and reached up to light the few candles they had. There was nothing more that he wanted than to give her what both their hearts desired.  
  
"We should probably try to stay warm. It may get pretty cold in here," she said going over to him.  
  
"Give me you're hand," he said. Tori did and felt like she was wrapped in a toasty blanket. She looked up at him questioningly. "When we were stuck in the popcorn, we had to heat ourselves up to pop the kernels...we've always been able to stay warm...now I can keep you warm." He pulled her into him and kissed her temple.  
  
"Although, I can think of another way we could keep warm," she said kissing his neck.  
  
"I know you want a baby hun, but-"Her finger was placed on his lips.  
  
"Blake, right now, I don't even want to think about that. All I want is my husband." She kissed him gently at first, feeling his hands upon her face and running through her hair. Then his lips parted and he reached for her hungrily.  
  
Every time they were together it felt like something new- they always discovered a new way to make each other feel amazing. Blake's hands were threaded through her hair while hers gently rested on the small of his back. Their kisses had become slow and gentle as Blake picked her up, still holding the kiss.  
  
Tori wrapped her legs around his middle and felt herself being lowered down onto the discarded navy blanket on the floor. Blake broke the kiss and looked down at her. The candlelight in the room created the perfect atmosphere. Her sapphire pendant sparkled like her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
His hand pushed her hair back and her's reached up to gently caress his face. This was about loving someone so much that you would give yourself to them. That's what it was like every time to them. It didn't matter if a child was conceived tonight, tomorrow, or a year from now. It was all about love in this moment.  
  
Tori leaned up to kiss him and at the same time began to remove his shirt. Blake stopped momentarily and she removed it. He felt her hands on his chest and felt like he would burst right then. He bent his head down and began kissing her stomach, up to her chest, removing her shirt as he went.  
  
The shirt was tossed aside and he continued his labors until he came to her bra. His fingers played lightly over the lacey material. Tori closed her eyes and kissed his head as she felt him take of the troublesome garment and kiss her sensitive skin. He smiled a bit at the reaction he got from her as her hands made their way through his hair.  
  
He brought his face back to hers and kissed her gently as he grinded himself into her. Tori responded and felt the sensation run through her body. They continued to kiss and move until they couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Blake removed her pants and underwear, kissing her legs as he went down her body. Her sun kissed legs were warm and smelled of vanilla- a scent that he always associated with her. As he was making his way back up, Tori pushed his pants and boxers off revealing all of him to her.  
  
Even after a year and a half of marriage, Tori still blushed a little when she saw ALL of him. He felt her cheeks heat up a little when he bent down to kiss them and he chuckled a bit. Tori kissed his cheeks in response and brought her hips up to him. Blake took the hint and slowly made his way into her.  
  
They slowly made love that night, wanting to take in every little feeling that came with it. They hadn't felt like this in a long time. Completely lost in each other and loving every minute of it. The snow outside continued to fall as they continued long into the night.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The sun was shining the following morning and the power had been restored sometime during the night. They were both curled up with one another wrapped in the navy blanket on the couch. Blake had woken up earlier and moved them off the floor. Tori was on the outside and almost fell over when she heard the phone ringing.  
  
Blake was jolted awake when Tori reached out behind her to grab the cordless phone off the coffee table.  
  
"Hello?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Tor? Did I wake you up?" the voice of her sister said.  
  
Tori looked at her watch that was on the table as well. "Taylor, it's like seven in the morning, People are usually-" she stopped when she heard a baby crying in the background. Taylor heard her stop and smiled on her end.  
  
"Well I wanted to call you and let you know that your nieces have arrived." Tori had tears in her eyes and Blake sat up giving her a questioning look. Tori reached out and took her hand in his.  
  
"Nieces? Two girls?"  
  
"Yep. Last night during the storm. Two beautiful little girls," Taylor said happily. "Evelina and Melinda." Tori's eyes spilled over when she heard the name. Melinda was her mother's name.  
  
"Tay, that's so great," she said through her tears. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fucking exhausted," she said.  
  
"Taylor!" Tori heard Eric say. She laughed and heard Taylor talking to him for a minute.  
  
"Taylor, I'm so happy for you," Tori said again. "When will you be home?"  
  
"Well, there were a few things that happened...so I'll be out of here in like three days."  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Tor, but I'll tell you all about later," she said. Tori didn't argue with her. "But I just wanted to call and let you know that you're an auntie, and that your nieces say hello. I'll call you when I get home."  
  
"Alright Tay. Give them a kiss for me." They said their goodbyes and Tori hung up the phone.  
  
She sank back into the pillow and looked at Blake who was smiling. "I called it," she said. Blake lay down next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"She really had then last night?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep...two girls...Evelina and Melinda." Her voice cracked as she said the last name.  
  
"Melinda? Wasn't that your mom's name?" he asked. Tori nodded her head tearfully. Blake kissed her temple and ran a hand over her stomach. She smiled and placed hers over his.  
  
"Someday..." she said as they fell back to sleep. 


	7. news

Two days later Tori got a call from Eric- Taylor and the girls were coming home the next day and Eric wanted to surprise Taylor by having Tori and Blake visit. Most of the snow had melted in Blue Bay Harbor, and they decided to go to Silver Hills.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Tori asked as she and Blake went out shopping for the girls.  
  
"Ninja Red eye?" he suggested. Tori gave him a sideways glance.  
  
"Sensei would kick my ass worst than last time. He'll make me clean the whole academy!" she said laughing. They were walking through the mall when they found the store they were looking for. Tori instantly grabbed his hand and felt him run his thumb over hers.  
  
Baby things were everywhere. Stuffed animals, cribs, bottles, clothes, everything. They walked through and saw several things to get for the girls. There was a section set aside especially for twins and they headed that way. They picked out a few outfits in yellow, and some in pink and white.  
  
"What about this?" Blake said holding up a mobile that had airplanes and clouds hanging from it. Tori smiled.  
  
"I think Taylor will love it," Tori replied before turning her attention back to the items that had caught her eye. Two blankets with little hats in navy and light blue. Silver stars were embroidered on them.  
  
Blake put the mobiles in their carriage and went over to see what she was looking at. He looked at the items and smiled. "Put them in," he said. Tori turned to him and smiled wide. She picked them up and placed them in the basket.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she kissed him. "I think we should go before we buy out the store." He smiled and they headed out.  
  
Everything was all set to go. Against Tori's better judgment, they decided to risk it and use their ninja powers to get to Silver Hills. As soon as Eric called them, they gathered the gifts they had for the girls and streaked off. About ten minutes later they stopped behind a large group of trees.  
  
"Wow- they got a lot more snow here than we did," Tori commented as they walked down the sidewalk. "There it is," she said pointing to the white house where Taylor and Eric lived. Both had their hands full as they made their way up the steps. Tori maneuvered her way to the door and rang the bell.  
  
As soon as it opened, she threw the bags to Blake and embraced her sister. Blake sank under the weight and was ushered inside. He set the bags down and went to greet his sister and brother in law. He and Tori sat on the loveseat and watched as Eric brought the twins over to them.  
  
"This is Melinda," he said as Tori took her. Tori gazed down at the tiny face. Dark hair framed two bright blue eyes. "Melinda Victoria," Taylor said. Tori felt tears sting her eyes and looked up at her sister who only could smile.  
  
She looked back down at Melinda and touched her cheek. "I'm your Auntie Tori," she said softly. Blake looked at his wife and was lost in the tender moment. She just looked so natural with a baby in her arms. He on the other hand had never held one in his life and paled when Eric offered him Evelina.  
  
"I, uh, I don't want to break her," he said. Taylor laughed.  
  
"If Eric can hold both of them and not break them, I think you can handle one," she said. Eric looked over at her and grinned, then placed his other daughter in Blake's arms. She was fussy at first, but then Tori reached a hand over and touched her face gently. Evelina calmed and Tori felt like her heart was melting at the sight.  
  
"You're a natural," he head someone say. He wasn't sure who because he was lost in the moment when a tiny finger gripped around his.  
  
"I think you're right," Blake said. Taylor and Eric saw the look both Tori and Blake were giving their girls. Melinda started to get fussy, so Tori and Taylor went to the kitchen to prepare the bottle and feed her. Blake, Eric, and Evelina were all sitting in the living room. The scene was all too familiar to them. They had sat like this once before when Eric was unsure about his feelings for Taylor and Blake had helped him. Now it was Blake's turn. "Eric, they're beautiful," he said honestly about the girls. Eric grinned and took his daughter from her uncle. "Yeah..." he said softly. "What's it like? You know the whole, wife being pregnant and everything?" he asked. Eric looked at Evelina. "It's a lot more scary than I though it would be." Blake noticed the look of sadness in his eyes when he spoke. "Eric? You alright, man?" he asked. Eric took a deep breath. "Yeah...I guess I'm just happy that they all made it." Blake shot his brother in law a worried glance, and Eric told him what had happened three nights ago. In the kitchen, Taylor had just finished feeding Melinda and finished her story as well. "And the doctors said that if I wanted more kids, it could be difficult," she said holding her baby close. Tori's eyes were red and she reached over to hug her sister. "Taylor, I'm so sorry you had to go through all this...thank God you and the girls are alright." Taylor returned the hug as best she could with the baby in her arms and kissed Tori's cheek. "Me too little one," she said. Tori sat back and admired her sister. "So have you and Blake thought about starting a family?" Tori's eyes again filled with tears. "We've been trying and nothing's happening. The doctor's think that my chemo might have screwed everything up." She composed herself. "But hey, we can always adopt!" she said laughing a little. It was Taylor who hugged Tori this time. "Anytime you want to come and visit, you know you're welcome to...it would be a shame for you to stay away." Tori smiled and headed back into the living room where Eric and Blake were. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Tori lay in her bed after returning from Silver Hills. The blue blankets and hats they had bought earlier were spread out in front of her. Blake came in and sat next to her on the bed, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry I can't give you want you want, baby," he said softly as he hung his head. Tori turned her head at him in shock. "It's not your fault...it's mine...if I hadn't gotten sick before we'd have someone to put these on," she said motioning to the items in front of her. He pulled her to him and gently rubbed her back. "I know that you and I both believe that everything happens for a reason...if you hadn't gotten sick then we wouldn't have found Taylor- she and Eric wouldn't be married- the girls wouldn't be here- WE might not have even been here," he said kissing her. "So we have to believe that this is happening to us for a reason." She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I know...we'll just have to hold to that." (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) The next two weeks passed by quickly. Blake and Hunter were entered in another tournament, but Tori had decided to step out of the pit and let Dustin take over. She sat with Shane and Cam as they watched the Bradley brothers dueling against each other. Incredibly they both passed the finish line together, and were greeted by their friends at the winner's circle. Blake held Tori to him and kissed her in full view of everyone. A reporter pushed his way through the crowd and finally got to them. "I'm Doug McCullen from ESPN. I've been following you guys for months and we'd like to do a story," he said to Hunter and Blake. Both guys got excited looks in their eyes. "We'd fly you guys out to LA and monitor you for a few weeks- writing the story as we go along...we'll air it during the US Action games. What do you say?" Hunter looked at Blake, who looked at Tori. Hunter saw them exchange glances and turned back to Doug. "Can we talk about this a little before we settle on anything?" he asked. Doug nodded his head and walked off with Hunter to discuss the full layout of the plan he had. Tori kissed Blake again. "I think it's a great idea," she said. "You guys will be famous!" Blake looked at her with questioning eyes. "But what about...you know," he said running his hand to her stomach. Tori sighed and moved his hand to rest on her back. "Like you said- everything happens for a reason...  
  
Later that night everything was settled. Doug had done his homework on the guys and decided that their story would be perfect for a set of segments they were airing on 'Riders You Should Know.' Hunter and Blake would be leaving in two days to film some footage in LA and would be gone for about three weeks.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Blake asked Tori as he packed his bag. "I want you to come with me."  
  
She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes shining. "Blake, I've missed SO many of my classes, plus I'll just be in the way...this is about you and Hunter. You need this."  
  
Blake sighed and plopped down on the bed, resting his head in her lap. "We could be gone for a while. Doug said that if everything goes well, they may want to keep us on and follow us ...you know, like to tournaments to keep tabs on us. He was really interested."  
  
Tori ran her fingers through his hair and bent down to kiss his forehead lightly. "C'mon. a good night's rest will do us both some good," she said as she climbed under the covers. Blake smiled and reached for the light.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"I love you," Blake whispered in Tori's ear before he boarded the plane.  
  
"I love you too," she said hugging him tightly. "Have fun!" she called as he ran to catch up with Hunter. She waved and saw him do the same as he disappeared into the tunnel.  
  
She watched as the plane took off. The past week had flown by in a flash and she looked as the plane flew into the sky. Blake and Hunter needed this. She couldn't believe she had let him go without her. But lately she hadn't been feeling well. A little while after she and Blake returned from Taylor and Eric's, she had began to feel weak and lightheaded- just like she had when her leukemia came back.  
  
Knowing that it would just worry him and everyone else, she decided to ignore it and not tell them. Now she felt like she was going to fall over. Her body was so tired and her muscles ached. It couldn't come back... it was impossible. She didn't tell Blake that she had a doctor's appointment shortly after his flight left- and she wasn't going to tell him anything until he got home- he couldn't pass up another opportunity because of her. She loved him too much to keep him from racing.  
  
She got into her van and drove over to the hospital where she met with her oncologist Dr. Jones.  
  
"I'm really scared Dr. J," she said as he examined her. "I mean, it's like before, and yet it's not...it's hard to explain," she said. The tall African-American man grinned.  
  
"Well Tori, I'll have to run a few tests, but from what I'm getting right now, I don't think your leukemia's back...I think you're pregnant." Tori's mouth hung open. "Now there's nothing definite yet, but let me draw some blood and run a screening on it." Tori was still in shock and didn't even feel the needle prick her vein. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."  
  
Tori sat there with a look of disbelief on her face. The last time she and Blake were together was last night, but it couldn't have happened that soon. Then it hit her- the night of the storm...they weren't thinking about trying to get pregnant...it just must have happened like Taylor said it would...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the doctor came back in with a small machine in his hands. "Well Mrs. Bradley my thoughts were confirmed...congratulations." Tori couldn't control herself. She flung her arms around him. He had been with her since she was 13 and she considered him a huge part in her life.  
  
"Dr. J, thank you!" she said excitedly. "Without you I wouldn't even be here right now..." she said. He pulled away smiling at the young woman he had grown to know over the years.  
  
"Now this isn't what I normally do, but I would like to do your ultrasound personally," he said. Tori grinned and let him perform the procedure. She watched as a small mass appeared on the screen. The doctor was quiet and he moved the sensor over to the other side of her stomach. "Well that's interesting."  
  
Tori looked at him concerned. "What? Is everything alright?" she asked, praying that everything was okay.  
  
"Do multiple births run in your family?" Tori's eyes got wide.  
  
"My sister just had twins," she said.  
  
"Well, looks like you are too," he said smiling. Tears were in her eyes now. "They look about four weeks along." After all she and Blake had been through they were not only having ONE but TWO babies. "Where's Blake? I'm sure he'll want to hear about this."  
  
Tori's face fell suddenly. "He's out of town for a few weeks..." she trailed off as he cleaned off her stomach.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure he'll be very happy when he returns." He handed her the printed photos of the babies and gave her some new medications to take so they wouldn't interfere with the pregnancy. She hugged him once again and headed out to her van.  
  
'I can't tell him on the phone...' she thought as she drove home. 'And I can't travel right now- oh shit...my classes.' She had made up her mind not to tell anyone before Blake, but she had to explain to Sensei that she wouldn't be able to teach the same way she normally would. 'Maybe I could just teach history or the basic water techniques...' Her mind wandered as she pulled into the apartment complex.  
  
She went to her room and pulled out the blue hats she had been looking at before. She smiled and placed them on her flat stomach smiling. 


	8. showtime!

Blake was sitting in his hotel room with Hunter. The final day of shooting was over and he was leaving for home in a few hours. It had been eight long weeks since he left his wife back in Blue Bay Harbor. Everything had been right on schedule and they were set to leave, but one of the photographers had fallen ill and they had to wait until a replacement was found. After that, a few more things were added and the segment was done.  
  
He talked to Tori every night on the phone and missed her to no end. She thought he was coming home in the morning, but he decided to take an earlier flight that would bring him home by midnight. He didn't care what time it was, so long as he could get back to her. He and Hunter boarded the plane, and a few hours later arrived in Blue Bay Harbor.  
  
Hunter was dropped off at his apartment, and then Blake took the cab to his. He smiled and made his way to the door, opening it slowly so not to wake Tori. He placed his bag down and walked to his bedroom where he saw Tori rolled on her side with her back to him. He smiled and let out a small, contented sigh as he saw blonde hair peeking out from the navy comforter.  
  
He stripped himself down and threw on a pair of PJ pants before slipping under the covers with her. His arm slowly had his way around her, but he stopped and inhaled sharply when he reached her stomach. The once perfectly flat area was now slightly rounded. Not much, but Blake knew ever curve of her body, and this one was new to him.  
  
He cautiously crept his hand down and found hers resting on the small mound of her abdomen. Her fingers instinctively laced with his and she opened her eyes when she felt him breathing on her neck. She knew his touch and smiled as she felt his hand spread out over hers.  
  
She slowly turned over and kissed him gently. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow," she said. He still had a confused, shocked look on his face.  
  
"I decided to take an early flight..." he said nervously. Tori smiled and took his hand and placed it on her stomach.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said. Blake's eyes lit up the room. He leaned in quickly and captured her lips in a searing kiss.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you," he said as he continued to place kisses on her lips. "when did this happen?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I think during the storm..." she said.  
  
"but that was only like three months ago. I thought, I dunno, I thought women didn't start really showing until like the fourth month," he said running his hand over his baby.  
  
"Well, with twins the mother shows sooner." Blake's face paled.  
  
"Did you say twins?" he asked in disbelief. Tori nodded and felt him take her gently in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I wanted to wait until you got home. You're the first person to know...everyone else thinks I have a stomach bug. I've been teaching classroom stuff, and my robe covers most of it," she said placing a hand on her stomach. Blake leaned down and kissed her belly.  
  
"Well, no need to hide it now..." he said coming back to her lips. Tori giggled a little and settled into his arms.  
  
"You're going to be a dad Blake..." she said sleepily. Blake kissed her temple and felt her sink deeper into his arms. "I love you," she said as her eyes closed.  
  
Blake didn't sleep much. His mind was wired. He was going to be a dad... Tori, his wife and best friend had given him the greatest gift of all...twice.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"So then I told him- ow!" Tori said into the phone.  
  
"Tor? You okay?" Taylor asked alarmed. Tori took a deep breath and let it out.  
  
"Yeah- they're just practicing their ninja skills again," she said putting a hand on her stomach. Twelve weeks progressed quickly into twenty- four and the twins, as well as Tori, were growing fast.  
  
"Oh man. That's one thing I won't miss," Taylor commented. Tori was about to speak again when she heard one of her nieces crying I the background. "Tor? I'll talk to you later okay? Lindy's up again." Tori smiled and said goodbye to her sister.  
  
She settled back onto the couch and closed her eyes. Everything had changed so much in the past few weeks. With Blake's winnings from his tournaments, they finally had enough money to buy a house near the Wind Academy. It had three bedrooms, a den, a finished basement, living room, two bathrooms, and a small deck on the back.  
  
It was everything they wanted, and with the help of their friends they were moved in in no time. When the told everyone about the babies they had been ecstatic. Hunter more than anyone couldn't wait until they came.  
  
Dustin and Marah had announced that they were engaged the day before yesterday and everyone was in a great mood. Tonight was going to make it even better- Blake and Hunter's story was going to be on ESPN and everyone was coming over. She had done very little these past few weeks under instruction from her doctors. She still taught her lessons at the academy as best she could and all her students couldn't wait until she delivered as well.  
  
Her eyes opened when the front door was opened and she saw Blake coming towards her. She smiled sleepily at him and kissed him. "How are you doing today?" he asked placing a hand on her stomach. He felt a sharp jab and pulled it away.  
  
"They've been practicing their kicks again," she said. Blake leaned down and spoke to them.  
  
"Easy in there- mum needs to rest so she can watch dad and uncle Hunter tonight." Tori smiled and felt them stop kicking.  
  
"Let's just hope they listen when they're older," she said laughing.  
  
About three hours later everyone was gathered in their living room. Hunter and his girlfriend Sarah, Dustin and Marah, Cam and his girlfriend Laura, and Shane and Kelly were all waiting for the special to come on. Tori was still seated on the couch and smiled when Blake sat next to her and placed an arm around her.  
  
"Dude it's on!" Dustin exclaimed. They all watched and listened  
  
"GOOD EVENING AND WELCOME TO A VERY SPECIAL EDITION OF RIDERS YOU SHOULD KNOW. I'M YOUR HOST DOUG MCCULLEN. TONIGHT WE'LL BE TAKING A LOOK AT TWO OF THE BEST RIDERS THAT I PERSONALLY HAVE EVER SEEN.  
  
Shots of Blake and Hunter flashed across the screen as they rode their bikes.  
  
HUNTER AND BLAKE BRADLEY HAVE BEEN RACING SINCE THEY WERE FIVE AND FOUR YEARS OLD, AND WERE TAUGHT BY THEIR FATHER OWEN, A FORMER NATIOANLLY RANKED RIDER.  
  
'Our dad taught us everything we know,' Hunter said.  
  
'From the day they brought me home I was on a bike," Blake said.  
  
BELIEVE IT FOLKS- THESE TWO ARE BROTHERS. BOTH WERE ADOPTED AT A YOUNG AGE BY OWEN AND ANDREA BRADLEY.  
  
'I remember the first day I came home and I was like 'who are you people?' Hunter said laughing. 'Then after I had settled in they brought Blake home and I was like 'who are you to be intruding in on my parents?'  
  
'I remember Hunter was asked to bring me up to our room, and he ended up leaving me in the closet," Blake said smiling.  
  
"Okay, so I put him in the closet- but it was all in good fun. The next day it was like we had been together since we were born. Our parents were so great to us."  
  
A photo of their parents was shown as Doug continued to talk. TRAGICALLY, OWEN AND ANDREA WERE KILLED WHEN HUNTER AND BLAKE WERE ONLY TEN AND NINE.  
  
'After they passed away, the only thing that would keep me going was getting on my bike and riding. It felt like our dad was still with us...it still feels like he's right there with mom cheering in the background,' Blake said.  
  
More shots of them were shown riding.  
  
'I really didn't know what to think after they died. It was really hard. I don't think I fully understood what was going on until the funeral when Ken and Leeann took us home instead of mum and dad,' Hunter said.  
  
KEN OMINO, A CLOSE FAMILY FRIEND OF THE BRADLEY'S, TOOK IN THE BOYS AND RAISED THEM WITH HIS DAUGHTER LEEANN.  
  
'It was like starting all over again. He was great though, always having something for us to do to keep our minds focused and to help us through everything,' Blake said.  
  
'That's when we really started training hard,' Hunter said.  
  
WHEN WE RETURN, WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A LOOK AT HOW THESE BOYS GOT STARTED.  
  
A commercial came on and everyone was congratulating them. Tori kissed Blake firmly and he held her closer.  
  
"This is great you guys!" Kelly said. "What's next?"  
  
"You'll see," Hunter said as the show came back.  
  
WELCOME BACK TO RIDERS YOU SHOULD KNOW. I'M DOUG MCCULLEN. SO NOW YOU KNOW THE BACKGROUND OF THE BRADLEY'S-BROTHERS BY FATE WHO ARE OUT TO SHOW THE WORLD WHAT THEY CAN DO.  
  
'I guess our first big break happened about three or so years ago when we came to Blue Bay Harbor and met our now good friend Dustin Brooks at the track. He introduced us to Kelly Holloway, who was our first sponsor, and now our team coordinator,' Hunter said.  
  
AFTER COMPETING IN A FEW MINOR TOURNAMENTS, BOTH HUNTER AND BLAKE WERE APPROACHED BY MOTO LEGEND ROGER HANNAH OF FACTORY BLUE RACING, BUT DECLINED HIS OFFER.  
  
'We just weren't ready to head off to the pros yet,' Hunter said.  
  
BUT A YEAR LATER BLAKE RECIEVED ANOTHER CALL AND DECIDED TO JUMP AT THE CHANCE.  
  
Shots of Blake at his Factory Blue test were shown.  
  
HE WAS SIGNED TO A DEVELOPEMENT DEAL AND BEGAN RACING WITHT HE PROS. BUT HIS FACTORY DAYS WERE FEW.  
  
'I decided to leave because, well, I had something waiting for me at home,' Blake said.  
  
FORMER ROXY SURFING STANDOUT TORI HANSON WAS THAT SOMETHING.  
  
Tori gasped when she saw footage from the day Doug had first asked them about the project. She ran to his arms and kissed him.  
  
'I met Tori through Dustin and after I got back from Factory Blue we started dating and we've been married now for almost two years.'  
  
'It's like we have a sense of stability again. I mean we have great friends and now a growing family,' Hunter said.  
  
SO NOW YOU'VE SEEN THE SOFTER SIDE OF THE BRADLEY'S.  
  
Footage of Blake and Hunter dueling on the track was shown.  
  
BUT WHEN WE COME BACK THE DIRT WILL FLY AND THE FLAGS WILL BE DROPPED.  
  
Another commercial came on and everyone was 'awing' at Tori who had her arms around him and was crying lightly into Blake's shirt.  
  
"Why did you have to say that? You know how emotional I am now!" she said hitting his arm. Blake pulled his arm back and began rubbing it.  
  
"I told you she hits harder than me," Shane said.  
  
"Guys this is awesome!" Dustin said as she patted Hunter on the back. Everyone around agreed and watched as the final segment came back.  
  
Shot of Hunter and Blake whirling around the track were shown throughout the last part with Doug doing a voiceover.  
  
WITH THE HELP OF THEIR FRIENDS AND FAMILY, HUNTER AND BLAKE RACE TODAY FOR THUNDERSTORM RACING.  
  
'The name? Well, it was the first thing that popped into our heads I guess,' Hunter said laughing a little.  
  
WITH JUMPS LIKE THESE AND LAP TIMES THAT RIVAL THE LEGENDS, BOTH HUNTER AND BLAKE HAVE WON NEARLY EVERY TOURNAMENT IN THE 250 DIVISION. HUNTER RECENTLY WON THE ANDERSON CUP AND IS STIL RACING FOR HIS HOME TEAM WITH THE BACKING OF ANDERSON RACING.  
  
'Hunter just looks like he belongs out there with the pros. he was born a racer,' Blake said.  
  
'Blake's just incredible out there. I mean I know I'm his brother, but every time I race him I'm just like in awe of how great he is at what he does,' Hunter said.  
  
Doug came back on the screen.  
  
WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE BRADLEY BROTHERS. FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN FROM THEM OVER THE PAST TWO MONTHS OF FILMING IS THAT ABOVE ALL ELSE, THEY STICK TOGETHER AND SUPPORT EACH OTHER AS BROTHERS AND TEAMMATES. I EXPECT BIG THINGS FORM THESE GUYS SO KEEP AN EYE OUT!  
  
I'M DOUG MCCULLEN. GOODNIGHT.  
  
The last shot of the show was Blake and Hunter congratulating each other after a race and then the screen went black. 


	9. family part 1

A soft murmuring was heard coming from the kitchen when Blake came home. After the success of he and Hunter's little show on ESPN, riders at the track had been keeping both of them for hours longer than they had planned on staying. Even after a month, people who had questions, or who wanted to ride with them were still approaching them.  
  
He set his gear down and went to find his now VERY pregnant wife. He looked in the kitchen and saw that she was bending down with her elbows on the counter, slowly swaying her hips from side to side. More murmurs and deep breaths were being taken and he grew alarmed.  
  
"Tori?" he asked nervously as he placed his hands on her hips.  
  
"It started this morning after you left, but it's gotten worse," she said.  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" he asked.  
  
"I thought it was nothing...but they've been close together and stronger in the last few hours."  
  
"What can I do?" he asked terrified.  
  
"I think- we need- to get to the hospital," she got out between breaths. Blake's eyes went wide and he carefully loaded her into the van.  
  
As soon as they hit the road Tori felt her water break. "Oh shit," she said through the contraction. "We're going to have to get this detailed." Blake drove quickly, but carefully and tried to laugh at her joke.  
  
We're almost there," he said to her. Tori smiled weekly from the backseat. Pain coursed through her body, but she didn't want to alarm Blake. Finally she couldn't take I anymore and let out a small scream. "Oh God...you alright?" he asked still driving.  
  
"Just go!" she cried. He slammed on the gas and they were at the hospital in minutes.  
  
Tori was once again hooked up to all kinds of monitors as Blake sat at her side. He gently ran a washcloth over her sweating brow. "Six hours Blake," she said tiredly. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're doing great...you've faced harder things than this before," he said.  
  
"But this is defiantly the most painful," she said as she gripped his shirt suddenly letting out a cry of pain. The doctor heard her cry and came in. He looked at Tori and called for the nurses to get ready.  
  
"Alright now Victoria," he said.  
  
"Tori!" she cried as she felt another pain hit her. The doctor smiled a little.  
  
"Sorry- Tori. I need you to push." Blake reached his arm behind her and held her as she pushed as hard as she ever had. "One more," he said.  
  
"I love you," she heard Blake whisper in her ear as she gave one more push. Her eyes opened and tears fell when she heard the baby cry.  
  
"It's a boy," she heard. Blake kissed her forehead and watched as their son was handed to Tori. She looked at the pink little body and kissed his head. She then turned and kissed Blake. The nurses took him and Tori prepared for the other delivery.  
  
"What are we going to call him?" Blake asked.  
  
"Owen...after your dad," Tori whispered and he bent down to hug her. He didn't get a chance to thank her for giving their son his father's name because she was pushing again and a few minutes later their second child greeted the world.  
  
"It's another boy," the doctor said handing Tori her second child. They followed the same procedure as they did with the first and soon they were each holding one of the little boys that they had made together.  
  
"What are we going to name you?" Tori said as she watched Blake kiss Owen's head.  
  
"What about Jacob, for your dad?" he suggested. Tori smiled warmly at him and pulled him in slightly for a kiss.  
  
"I think he would have liked that," she said. "Jacob Cameron?" she asked. Cam was like a brother to her and she wanted her son to have his name as well as her father's.  
  
"I think that's perfect...Owen Hunter, then?" he asked. Tori smiled and nodded in agreement. "Our two boys."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Owen and Jake arrived home two days later and were greeted to a warm reception. Taylor and Eric with the girls were coming at the end of the week and Tori was surprised that the house had been put somewhat together while she had been in the hospital.  
  
"Tor, they're so little!" Marah squealed as she held Jacob. Tori smiled and moved Owen in her arms. Blake and Hunter were upstairs finishing the last minute things to the nursery- Tori wasn't due for another two weeks and they thought they had plenty of time.  
  
"They didn't feel little," Tori laughed. "I never thought that something that hurt that much could bring something so great," she said softly as Owen closed his deep brown eyes. They both looked identical at the moment- brown eyes and light hair.  
  
"Would you do it again?" Marah asked. Tori got a small smile on her face and kissed her son's head.  
  
"In a heartbeat."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
They didn't have to wait long before Tori found out that she was pregnant again. The boys were just over a year old when she received the news after Dustin and Marah's nuptials. Everything was moving so fast in their lives. Cam and Laura, as well as Hunter and Sarah were engaged- Shane and Kelly were finally together, and Blake and Hunter's racing was only getting better.  
  
Tori hadn't told Blake yet and was starting to feel antsy. A small head of blonde hair whirled past her field of vision.  
  
"Owen Hunter Bradley!" she said when she saw her eldest son heading for the backdoor with Jake on his tail. Even at sixteen months old, they both knew when to stop doing whatever they were doing when they heard the tone in either one of their parents' voices.  
  
Both sets of brown eyes met her blue ones and her heart melted. "Play mama," he said pointing to the door.  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"Pweeze?" they both said at the same time. She smiled and opened the door. Both of them ran out as fast as their little legs could carry them. She watched as Jake stopped and sat on his rear while Owen ran around speaking in some inaudible language. She sat next to Jake and he smiled at her.  
  
"Baby," he said pointing to her stomach. Tori's eyes went wide.  
  
"What Jakey?" she asked sweetly. His shoulders came up and he just smiled and laughed at her.  
  
"Hello?!" Tori turned her head and saw Blake coming into the yard from the house. Both boys immediately stopped and ran at him. He knelt down and was promptly knocked on his back by his sons.  
  
"Daddy!" they cried as they rolled over him in fits of giggles. Tori watched and instinctively placed her hand on her stomach. Blake caught this out of the corner of his eye and knew something was going on.  
  
"What did you guys do today?" He asked when he finally got up.  
  
"Play bikes!" Owen said as he ran to get one of his toy motocross bikes. Jake ran to Tori and flung his arms around her legs.  
  
"Baby!" he yelled looking up at Tori. Blake's eyes opened wider and he just saw 'that look' in her eyes. Owen ran up and jumped on Blake. He patted his head and moved closer to his wife.  
  
"Are you?" he asked. Tori nodded her head.  
  
"Five weeks," she said sheepishly. Both boys backed away and stood next to each other and burst into giggles when they saw Blake take Tori into his arms and kiss her.  
  
Later that night after the boys were settled in their beds Tori and Blake lay in the comfort of their bed with their hands on her stomach. "It's just one this time," she said laughing softly. Blake kissed her cheek.  
  
"This is great Tor. I'm so happy right now," he said.  
  
"Well, you may be even happier when I tell you what I heard today...we're going to have another niece or nephew around the same time as our little one. Taylor called me before you got home."  
  
He smiled and placed his arm around her. "They always have to one-up us don't they?" he said jokingly.  
  
"That's funny- Taylor said the same thing!"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Ethan Shane Bradley was born eight months later and his cousin, Brady Wesley Meyers arrived a day later. Blake went home to get the boys while Tori sat in her hospital room with her new son. Deep down she had secretly wished for a girl, but the moment the doctor said she had another boy her heart soared. This birth was easier than the other and she didn't feel as fatigued as before.  
  
Ethan was different in appearance from his brothers. His eyes were a hazel color and his hair was very dark. He was a very quiet baby and hadn't cried when he was born. "Mama?" she turned her eyes away and saw two miniature figures walking slowly towards her with Blake close behind.  
  
"Hey guys," she said sitting up. Blake picked them up one at a time and placed them on the bed with Tori. They leaned in to look at their sibling. "Guys, this is your brother Ethan," she said softly.  
  
Owen leaned in and put a hand on Ethan's face. Jake smiled and hugged Tori's leg. Blake stood back and took in the sight. Tori was absolutely beaming and had tears in her eyes. He went over and sat on the other side of the bed. He took Ethan from her and kissed her lips gently.  
  
"I love you," she said as she touched his face. He smiled and kissed her again. 


	10. family part 2

Time went by and soon everyone was beginning families of their own. Dustin and Marah had two girls, Charlotte and Nicole- Cam and Laura had a son named Kanoi- Hunter and Sarah had two boys, Cody and Jack, and a daughter Samantha- Shane and Kelly got married four years ago and were now the proud parents of a daughter named Skylar. Kelly had taken the truth about them being rangers surprisingly well and had a newfound respect for her friends and coworkers.  
  
All this happened in about five years. Blake and Hunter were still racing and Dustin had won several free style competitions. They all had been away for about a week on the East coast and Tori, Sarah, and Marah were hanging out at the beach.  
  
"Charlotte! Take Nicky with you!" Marah called to her daughter. Two little girls with brown eyes and curly brown hair looked at her and ran off holding hands.  
  
Owen, Jake, Cody, and Jack seemed to be fascinated by a tide pool, and Sarah was holding her newborn daughter. "I can't wait until Hunter gets home tonight. The boys really miss him," Sarah asked.  
  
"I hear that. Every time they sees him on TV they think he's going to pop out of the screen and play with them," Tori said. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Tor? Are you alright?" Sarah asked. Tori's mind was somewhere else at the moment...she had received some interesting news a few days ago...  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish they'd get home sooner."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"C'mon guys, it's time for bed," Tori said as she ushered her three little men into their rooms.  
  
"Mama! But we want to wait for daddy!" Jake protested. Tori smiled and knelt down to their level. All three of them were standing in a little row in their blue pajamas. Their brown and hazel puppy dog eyes looked so much like their father's. Owen and Jake's hair had darkened and was now almost completely black, while Ethan's had stayed the same.  
  
"Now boys-"  
  
"Hello?" they all heard coming from downstairs. The boys barreled past her and knocked her over. Ethan stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry," he said quickly before he descended the stairs. Tori just shook her head and followed them.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs she smiled brightly. Blake had a twin on each arm and Ethan on his back. It was classic. Looking at her four guys she saw how much they all looked alike.  
  
"How'd it go?" she asked. Blake saw her standing there and a smile spread across his face. He set the boys down and went to his wife.  
  
"We placed first overall," he said smiling as she put her arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her gently.  
  
"Ew!" they heard all three boys say in unison. Both parents laughed and pulled away.  
  
"I think some boys need to go to bed so they can come to the track with me and Uncle Hunter tomorrow," Blake said turning back to them. The boys ran to him and he resumed his position from earlier with all three of them hanging on him. Tori walked up the stairs and helped Owen and Jake settle in first before she went to Ethan.  
  
When all of them were soundly sleeping, Blake found Tori lying on their bed in her pajamas with her eyes closed. Blake closed the door, changed, and lay down next to her. Instinctively she leaned over towards him and snuggled against his warm chest. Their lips met and lingered on each other for several minutes.  
  
Blake sighed contently and kissed her forehead. "I think I want another kid," he said suddenly. Tori sat upright.  
  
"What was that?" she asked. Blake pulled her back to him and held her close.  
  
"I think we should have another one...I mean tonight, me coming home to you and the boys, is everything I could ever want. I love you more than anything, and to look at the boys and know that we made then together is the greatest thing of all."  
  
Tori smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're serious?" he nodded his head. Tori kissed him passionately and placed a hand on her stomach. "What about two more?"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"What! Are you kidding? You're going to fill up your own moto team with just your kids alone!" Shane exclaimed when Blake told him the news. Tori was pregnant AGAIN with twins. The initial shock wore off after a few days when they saw how excited the boys were about it. All three of them couldn't wait until the babies arrived. Both Tori and Blake had decided not to find out the sex, much like they had done with the others.  
  
Tori looked around and made sure that Blake wasn't looking. She opened a small box and took out a small, light blue dress. Her hand drifted to her swollen abdomen and she sighed. She loved her boys, but she wanted a little girl. She had bought it when she was pregnant the first time but hadn't told anyone.  
  
"Just think ho cute she'll look in that." Tori turned and saw Blake standing in the doorway. She bit her lip and set the dress down.  
  
"Just thinking," she said. She let out a small breath. "Come here. They just started kicking today." She lay down on their bed and Blake placed his hand on her. A small hand or foot met his and he smiled. Even after his three sons, it still fascinated him.  
  
"I think one, if not both of these will be girls." Tori looked at him.  
  
"What makes you think that?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno. I guess it's just a feeling I get..." Tori kissed him and felt one of the babies kick.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"How long has she been in there?" Taylor asked as she ran into the waiting room breathlessly. Hunter looked at her frazzled hair and smiled. He rose to meet her.  
  
"I thought you couldn't make it," he said hugging her. Tori had gone into labor the night before and had called Taylor who insisted on being there this time.  
  
"I left as soon as I hung up with her- like two hours ago," she said sitting.  
  
Hunter laughed lightly. Blake had called him not too long ago and he wanted to be here for his brother. "She's been in labor for about eight hours now." Taylor sank into her chair.  
  
"Where are the boys?" she asked.  
  
"At my house with the rest of the Bradley clan. They fell asleep as soon as I set them down in Cody's room."  
  
Taylor looked down the hall and began to chew at her lip, causing Hunter to laugh. "Tori does that when she's nervous too." She turned to him and soon their conversation was turned to their kids.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake kissed Tori's forehead and felt her body clench as she pushed the first baby out. Her eyes opened and she looked as the baby that was placed in her arms. "A boy," the nurse said. Tori smiled and felt Blake kiss her again. They had decided on his name already- Kyle Dustin. Little Kyle was taken away while Tori waited to deliver her last child.  
  
It was decided that this was going to be their final child, and Blake had been taken care of a few weeks ago. She smiled up at her husband. He smiled back and kissed her lips gently. "He's perfect Tor." She kissed him again and felt herself needing to push.  
  
"Okay Tori. This is it..." the doc said. Tori looked at Blake one more time and felt his arm warp around her back. Tori pushed as hard as she could and before long she heard a soft crying noise- but it wasn't coming from the baby...it was from Blake.  
  
"We have our girl," he said kissing her temple. Tori looked at the baby and it was indeed a girl. Tears sprang to her eyes and she held her daughter close to her chest.  
  
"I love you," she said to Blake. He looked down and kissed her and then his daughter. "I want to name her Andrea...after your mum," she said as the baby was taken away to be cleaned. Blake bent down and kissed her passionately.  
  
Taylor and Hunter came in a few minutes later and looked at their niece and nephew. "What's her name?" Hunter asked as he was handed the little girl. Taylor sat with Tori on the bed and looked at Kyle.  
  
"Andrea Taylor," he said. Hunter looked at the little girl and saw her open her blue eyes. Taylor felt Tori lean up against her and she smiled broadly.  
  
"Mom's here- I can feel her," Hunter said. Taylor felt Tori sigh and knew she was feeling the same thing- they could feel their mother with them as well.  
  
The boys were brought in a few hours later and each took turns holding their new siblings. Unlike their brothers, their eyes were a very bright blue like Tori's and their hair was very light as well. Owen looked at Andrea.  
  
"You're the littlest one," he said. Blake sat with Ethan and Kyle while Jake sat with Tori on the bed.  
  
"Does this mean we have to keep other boys away from Andrea?" Owen asked. Tori laughed.  
  
"Who told you that?" she asked.  
  
"Daddy," Ethan said. Blake winced slightly and then smiled. Tori couldn't help but laugh at him. She knew that the moment Andrea was born, her brothers would make sure nothing happened to her.  
  
"Well, daddy's right, but you need to look out for both of them. You're their big brothers," Tori said. Ethan sat up straight.  
  
"I'm the big brother now," he said to Owen and Jake.  
  
"You're A big brother. But we're the biggest," Jake said back.  
  
"I'm bigger," Owen said. "I'm the oldest."  
  
"By two minutes!" Jake said. Soon all three boys were fighting a little and Blake and Tori locked eyes smiling as they admired the scene that was their life.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"My gift is my song, and this one's for you," Tori sang gently as she rocked Andrea to sleep. It was like looking into a mirror. Both Andrea and Kyle had their mother's blonde hair and blue eyes, but Kyle's hair was a bit darker. They were nearly two months old now and everyone was excited at their arrival.  
  
Tori smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead gently. She had her girl and was everything she could have ever wanted. Owen seemed to take immediately to her while Jake and Ethan focused around Kyle. She stood and peeked into Kyle's crib and found him sleeping soundly. She walked over and placed Andrea in hers before returning to her room.  
  
She carefully shut the door and turned down the hallway. She saw Blake closing the boy's room and they locked eyes.  
  
"They asleep?" Blake asked as he slipped an arm around her. She nodded and they headed for their room. As soon as they were inside Blake picked her up in his arms and walked her over to the bed.  
  
"Thanks for the ride- I'm exhausted," she said. Blake kissed her cheek and climbed in with her.  
  
"I'll carry you anywhere," he said snuggling into her neck with his lips. She smiled and leaned to kiss his forehead.  
  
"I think that'll be a little difficult when you have five kids on you," she said.  
  
"I'd find a way. I'll always find a way to make your life easier."  
  
"And why would you do that?" she asked.  
  
"Because you've been through so much and still have managed to make me the happiest husband and father in the world. I don't know how you did it all. You're so strong and brave to go through everything you did."  
  
"I was strong and brave because I've had you with me through it all. I'm nothing without you there beside me...and I never want you to leave," she said hugging him close.  
  
"I'll never leave...I love you Blondie." He kissed her passionately and felt her respond.  
  
"I love you Thunderboy- so much."  
  
Outside, the sky was alight with thousands of silver stars across a navy sky. Inside, Tori and Blake slept wrapped around each other in total comfort. A wave of love swept over them as they dreamed about one another and the children that were proof of their love. No matter what life threw at them, they made the best of it and had found that love truly does conquer all- they had proof of that five times over in the rooms next to them.  
  
THE END 


End file.
